


All Is Lost, Hope Remain

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Implied Torture, Other, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna Torres is trying to make her way in a violent universe, when selling her engineering talents leads her to Bajor, her life is changed in ways she never expected. Occupation era Bajor. Adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

****

**Lyrics: Pieces - Sum 41**

**The title of this came from a lovely song that helped inspire me to finally write this part of my head canon. The lyrics are used later in the story though. Much thank to Emma and Jess for this. Without them, this would have never been written.**

**__**

**_I thought it’d be easy  
But no-one believes me  
I meant all the things I said_ **

**__**

The cell was dank and cold. They had thrown me here as soon as they’d dragged me off the promenade. I’d only been on this god forsaken space station for an hour. Now, I’ve no idea how long I’ve been here, long enough that most of the other cells had been filled and emptied at least twice. The two Bajorans in the cell with me didn’t even look in my direction, I was shrunk against the back wall, they had only taken my name. Nothing more.

In the beginning I had paced, shouted, tried to get the attention of the guards, but now I knew it was pointless, so saving my strength seemed like the sensible thing to do. I was keeping count of how many Cardassians came in and out of the cell block while I sat and watched. Despite the humidity and heat of the main station, the cell block was cold, and that didn’t agree with my Klingon half.

“Torres” Was shouted through the cell block, and everyone went quite, I pounced to my feet and stalked towards the force field, she looked out as the Glinn held the Cardassian bonds out. I suddenly realised I wasn’t being released, and I began to plan how I would get out of this, it wasn’t going to be easy. When they dropped the field I needed to be read to spin.

I never got the chance, I was still planning when the field dropped, I tried to slide past the officer who walked in, but found myself barrelling into the chest of another, feeling the barrel of his gun pressed into my stomach, I knew that one movement would be a very undignified end to my unspectacular life. I held my hands up, still holding on to the hope that I might get out of this alive.

“Where are you taking me?” I asked as they roughly fastened my arms behind me. I tried to shrug out of the restraints, but the Glinn pushed me ahead of him, refusing to answer my questions. I tried to memorise the route. Left, right, right, left, straight on. But after a while it was impossible, the route was dizzying. When we finally stopped in front of a door I was so exhausted I could have fallen to the ground, but I refused to show any weakness to them.

I was pushed into a chair, a light shone in my face, and I fought the ridiculous urge to laugh. It was like the old police mysteries Max had made me watch at the academy. Clearly, the Glinn saw a ghost of a smile cross my face, and reached out. Before I even noticed the movement he backhanded me. As the pain spread across my cheek I growled and spat in the direction of movement.

I heard a sarcastic chuckle before a voice sounded. “Behave Klingon. I’m Glinn Damar, I’ll be doing your initial questioning” I felt the light being moved long before I noticed that the glare was gone, and I could begin to see, slowly, the disruption to my sight was clearly meant to disorient me. They could ask me what they wanted, I didn’t know anything that would be helpful to them anyway.

“PetaQ! I’ve done nothing wrong” I was rewarded with a slap across the other cheek, I tasted the blood in my mouth, and again spat it in the direction of the Glinn. I looked him up and down, trying to assess any weaknesses I could check. I could hear the breathing of at least two others in the room, so doing something rash was unlikely to end positively for me.

“What were you doing in this system, were you sent here to help the resistance?” The hate and anger in the voice would have made me flinch had I not expected it, I’d always heard that most Cardassians’ hated anyone who weren’t Cardassian too. Historically I knew that the Empire had always had difficult relations with them, and I knew that I wouldn’t get preferential treatment just because I wasn’t Bajoran.

“I’m not answering your questions” I growled when he stopped in front of me, he leant so close I could smell his breath, almost hear his heartbeat. It was like he was trying to intimidate me into giving him answers. All that Schulthis had told me was that there was a contact on Bajor looking for a good engineer, I was never going to get there now. I would never know who I would have been working for.

“You will answer them, or you will be sent to the Prefect, and he will get the answers from you one way or another” the whispered threat didn’t frighten me. I wasn’t afraid to lose my life, and it wasn’t like anyone would miss me if I died in this god forsaken corner of the quadrant. I just plastered a sarcastic smile on my face, as I leant into a head butt, feeling Damar’s nose break under the blow. “Take her back to her cell, I shall talk to the prefect”

I felt myself pulled roughly to my feet, and shepherded back to the cell, the two Bajoran’s I’d been sharing the high security cell with had been removed, I was thrown against the steel frame that served as both a bed and a bench. I felt the impact in my ribs, taking all the air out of me. I lay there, catching my breath again, and focusing on what my next plan of attack could be.


	2. The Prefect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: Heartless At Best - New Found Glory
> 
> My followers on Tumblr will likely recognise large parts of this, as it came from a roleplay with the lovely Emma, so the majority of Dukat’s words in this entire fic are hers. I don’t hear him the way she does. B’Elanna is all me.

**_And the crowd, silent as a whisper  
Listen as she recites her sins  
And one by one, with different agendas  
They pull out their sympathy_ **

It had been three days. Three days in this Cardassian hell. I was still alone in my cell, but when the Cardassians’ hadn’t been in the room, I’d been congratulated by the Bajorans’ who were held there. I was still denying everything, but my name had apparently spread across the station, and I’m unsure if that’s a good thing, or if it would interfere with my conversations with the Cardassians.

I knew my face always spread into a wry grin when I saw the glinn whose nose I’d broken. He always stayed away from my cell, addressing the others. Today was no different. He called out the names and charges. Then those who were to be freed were let out and escorted back to the Bajoran areas of the station. Today though, he turned further. To the cell next to mine, “Pilar, Rosh. Your three days have been served. You will be escorted back to the Promenade” then finally, his eyes landed on me, and I could see the smile on his face “Torres, B’Elanna. There has yet to be a determination, you are being transferred to the Prefects personal guards cells”.

His smile made me shiver a little, and I wasn’t sure why. The bruises on my face from where he had slapped me had faded, but my ribs were still slightly tender. I had already decided they’d been broken, but I wasn’t going to show any signs of pain as I was grabbed and pushed out of the cell block, and pressed against the back wall of a turbo lift.

This time, I didn’t try to memorise my route, there was little to no point. Because they would take me a different way if I ever came back anyway. I heard the laughter of other guards and officers as I passed them. No doubt laughing at the poor little Klingon. Being herded through the corridors of a Cardassian station. No friends, no allies.

I was surprised that the guards just threw me on a chair and then walked out. I pushed myself up, my arms still secured behind my back. I looked around, and that was when my eyes landed on the only other person in the room. Unlike the other Cardassian I’d dealt with, I could sense that he wouldn’t let me move if he didn’t want me too.

“Torres, B’Elanna.” the way my name fell out of his mouth made me want to change it. I had never heard my name spoken in such an evil way. “formerly a Starfleet cadet. Born on Kessik IV. Your mother, Miral, was Klingon, your father, John Torres, was Human” I wasn’t surprised he knew my history. The Federation birth records weren’t sealed, you could find whatever you wanted, if you knew how to look for it.

I looked up at him, and frowned at the insincere smile on his face “Am I supposed to be surprised that you know who I am” I asked, trying to sound more confident than I felt. There was something about his face that made me deeply uncomfortable. When he smiled, I felt the need to shower.

He stopped and looked down at me. I was still bound, and with the awkward position I found myself on the chair, I couldn‘t stand up, I could try to get away from him. “I suppose not.” he chuckled, and my body shivered involuntarily.

“I suppose this is where you interrogate me?” I asked in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Making eye contact with him made my skin crawl, but I knew that without the eye contact, he would think I was another woman he could cow into doing what he wanted. Even before coming to Bajor I had heard rumours about him. Everyone had.

He tutted, sliding onto a seat opposite me, and holding my eye contact. I wanted to break it, but in some strange way, he kept my gaze, “Now, you really don’t trust Cardassians do you? I assure you, as Prefect of Bajor I’ve no intention of harming you. You have my word.”

The noise I made was halfway between a scoff and a sarcastic laugh. “Of course I don’t trust Cardassians. You’re all cold blooded killers.” I snarled, trying to ignore the look, finally breaking the hypnotic contact, looking to the floor, flexing my hands to see if there was any chance the bonds would break.

I didn‘t need to look up to sense the sudden paternal air that Dukat adopted, “Now, now, I’m hurt that you think that. Surely we all can’t be that bad.”

I couldn’t even believe what he was saying. I had seen and heard the accounts of the Bajoran’s in the cells, I had heard of women being stripped from their families. The majority of the men in there had told me I’d be kept by them, or I’d become another slave for them to work to death. “You’re subjugating an entire world, holding innocent people as slaves and prisoners.” I blurted before stopping to think. I cursed my Klingon genes, when they took control, I didn’t think.

I glanced up at him, and saw an insincere look of shock on his face, and felt slightly nauseous. He opened his arms wide, but the show of openness made me even more convinced that he was hiding the truth. “Slaves? You certainly make outrageous claims! We offer protection to the Bajoran people! In return we ask the small fee of a few decades of servitude, is that really so much to ask? Without us they would be defenceless and who knows what kind of foul invaders might move in on them!” He took a few steps towards me, and knelt on the floor right in front of me, and I couldn’t move away. “Surely there must be something I can do to change your opinion. If not of Cardassians as a whole, at least of me.”

The bile rose in my throat, but I pushed it back down. The softness and lustful tones of his last statement making me feel used, making me feel exposed. I couldn’t even think about what he was asking of me. “You’re the foul invader Dukat, did the Bajoran people ask for you to come in and be their ‘saviours‘. I don’t think so. How many of your other prisoners have you tortured for information they don’t have. It can’t just be me.” I just looked at him, again refusing to break the eye contact. “You’re a killer. I doubt you can change my mind.”

He laughed, a quiet but malevolent chuckle. “So we’re not so innocent. But come now, how has this been torture? Sure, you’re restrained- for your own safety, of course. There’s not much a half-Klingon could do to hurt me, after all. If you held any information we wanted, I can assure you we’d have it already.” I looked at him. Deciding that now was a time to try and escape, he was too close, and I wasn’t sure how long I could keep up the defiant act when really I just wanted to sleep.

I frowned, and what I said came out far more tired than I had intended them too, I could tell that I needed to show him that it was boredom, not fatigue. Even if that was a lie. “Then what do you really want from me Dukat” I struggled against the bonds, trying to reach my legs out, but finding them cramping too hard to move them yet “If you’re so convinced I can’t hurt you, why do you need me restrained, if I wanted to kill myself, I’d have done it in your cell block.”

I felt his eyes roaming over my body, and I felt someone walk over my grave again, the feeling of him just looking me over in that way gave me the creeps. “The answer, my dear, should be obvious! We can’t risk letting you escape. Not that you’d get very far… But it would be a shame to have to kill someone so attractive as yourself.” He looked at me with an almost predatory glare, and it took everything I had not to fling myself to the floor to get away from his glare. I had more dignity than that.

I started fighting harder against the bonds that were holding me, my voice dropped to an aggressive growl, barely above a whisper. “You want me to be your concubine?”

“Me?” He let out a sound that I took to be hearty laughter, whether it was at the fact I had seen through it right away, or trying to cover himself I was unsure. “Goodness no, I’m married. My wife would never approve of you. However, I do have an… associate… who might find you fascinating.” I frowned, wondering who the associate could possibly be.

“I am not being a Sli’Vak for you Cardassian taHqeq” I said, the rumbling growl in the lower ranges of my speech making the meaning clear even if he didn’t speak Klingonese. I was beginning to worry about my safety for the first time since arriving. I had thought that they wanted something from me, until now.

His voice lost all traces of joviality, and instead became as cold and calculating as every other Cardassian I’d ever spoken too. “It’s nice to see you still think you have some kind of freedom here. Perhaps some hard labor will make you see the benefit in cooperating. It’s a pity you’re not Cardassian, my dear. You’ve certainly got the temper for it.” his hand moved to my cheek, and I felt the cold scales of his skin as he stroked in a slow motion. The bile began to raise again as he looked into my eyes.

“Remove your hand from my cheek, or I will remove it for you” I turned my head, and as quick as I snapped my teeth at his hand he snatched it away. I looked at him “PetaQ, taking a girl who was here to offer her services as an Engineer, I did nothing to your precious station.” I snapped, angry that I’d been arrested for no reason, but I knew, being a Federation citizen meant nothing here.

Dukat pulled his hand away, and the shook his finger at me, as if I was a naughty child. “Of course, you can understand our scepticism about your offer of Engineering services… There have been many cases of sabotage lately. We can’t be too careful.” His air of joviality and easy friendship returned, and the sudden change made my senses stand on alert.

“What would I do? I’ve never been here before. I have no loyalty to the Bajorans’ or to you. I’m a Starfleet reject. My engineering skill is all I have.” I sounded almost like I was pleading, and at this point, I was too tired to care. I needed to move, to get my energy back and feel like I was able to escape from this hell.

“Oh but you have strong anti-Cardassian opinions and the expertise needed to make us very angry. I doubt you could do any real harm before we caught on…” I prepared myself for anything he might do as he moved closer, and I was shocked when I felt the cold metal fall away from my wrists, “Though if you really do just want to offer your services, the computer down in ore processing is always in need of repair.”

I sat forward, rubbing my wrists, then my ankles as I enjoyed the full movement of them again. I wanted to jump up and break his neck, or find a way to breach a bulkhead and end his tyranny. But I held my Klingon temper in check, and I knew what needed to be done. “Do you really think I’m going to help you now?” I spat on the floor to clear my mouth of the bile that had been building up, now I could hold my head. I looked up to him, my arms crossed across my chest. “PetaQ, I’d rather die.”

The movement he made had me jump, and it took me a moment to realise he was calling the guards, and where they were going to take me, I didn’t know. “Well then, you can process ore alongside the Bajorans.” I ran to the door and tried to find the access panel to open it, but I couldn’t. I turned back to him, and saw the disrupter pointed at my chest

“Come now B‘Elanna, I’d rather not have to kill you. I don’t enjoy using violence.” he tried to sound sincere, but I had hear hundreds of men use the same tone, my sarcastic laugh lasted a few beats longer than I normally would have let it.

I carried on chuckling even as I began to fire back at him. “That’s the biggest lie you’ve told me yet Dukat, you love using violence, and I can see in your eyes you want nothing more than to take me down” I took a few steps towards him, and for the first time I saw a snarl grace his face, and I could tell, he wanted to know what I could do for him. “Remember, I’m Klingon, we have a sixth sense for these things. You’re a man who loves using violence to get what you want.” My voice dropped, and I could see that my words were having an effect on him.

He moved the disrupter, dropping his arm until it was pointing at the floor, and only a step away from me he looked into my eyes, and the cold, calculating leader I saw there was not the man he had presented himself to be. “I really don’t enjoy having to use violence. Though it can be… fun. It would be a shame to have to hurt you. But make no mistake, the fact that I wouldn’t enjoy it does not mean I would not.”

I didn‘t believe his lie, not even for a second, even as I walked around him, and he allowed me to go behind him, something I was surprised at. I made a full orbit and stopped, with my back to the door. “I’m sure you would enjoy it, the only reason you would find it a shame, is because you would know that you’d stand no chance of winning me over if you hurt me, like your lacky already tried. He got a broken nose for his trouble, but I have something special planned for you…” I smiled at the thought of Damar, nursing his broken and bloody nose, and I thought of all the ways I could torture Dukat before I killed him, but he knew as well as I did, that I’d never get the chance. “I’m no Cardassian sympathiser.”

“Ah yes, Damar.” The chuckle in his voice this time was the first genuine one I had heard, the first time that had happened “I’d love to have seen his face when you did that. I’m sure you’re among the first to actually successfully headbutt one of my men and not meet with death.” this time, his chuckle was more angry, and the man in control was back. “You’ll have a week to reconsider my offer, which is rather generous. Until then-” I turned slightly as the doors opened, then I looked back to him. “you will work in Ore Processing Unit 5.”

He continued looking at me just a second too long. I spat the bile in my throat in his face, then as the guards reached to take me away, I had a sudden fit of anger “Don’t touch me.” I growled, and the undercurrent of threats kept them away just enough that they weren’t touching me.

Dukat scowled, and I could see it from the corner of my eye as the guards began poking me towards the door with the barrels of their disrupters. “Take her down to the habitat ring. Fix her up with quarters and see to it that she gets down to OPU5.” His tone changed from commanding to quietly threatening as he came up behind me, and dropped his voice so only I could hear him. “I’ll see you again soon, Torres. Real soon. Think about it. That’s all I ask.” The evil chuckle he ended the sentence with had me fearing for our next meeting, but I wouldn’t even consider his offer.

“I’ll think about it, in my grave.” I growled, as the guards led me away. The door closed behind us, and I began to feel the fatigue. I was thrown into some quarters with three Bajoran women, and as I told them my story, they felt sorry for the alien teenager. I could see it in their eyes.


	3. The Resistance and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: Shattered - Trading Yesterday
> 
> So, I am updating this while my mate and sister are playing the gay smegle game. Please don't ask.

**_And this day’s ending  
Is the proof of   
Time getting all of the   
Faith I know _ **

The nights had passed uneventfully, for the first time in the 11 days since I had arrived on Terok Nor. The women I shared my quarters with were all brought from Bajor to be comfort women, but had angered the Cardassians’ somehow, and had been relegated to the ore processing unit. None of them had ever been told they would be expected back in the Cardassian section. But I knew that it was time for me to make some allies on the station, I had been told how to summon the resistance, so I turned my bowl over, and within minutes there was a woman there, her red hair reached the middle of her back, but that was all I saw before she added in a harsh whisper “Don’t look at me, eat your soup. You wanted a meeting”

“I need help” I whispered, filling a spoon full of the spicy Bajoran soup I had yet to learn the name of, I heard her take a sharp breath, and then heard her looking around us.

“The prefect is determined to turn you to their side, and you’re Klingon, you’re not exactly inconspicuous on the Promenade” the woman sounded barely older than she was. But hardened by the life she had lead, after only a week a bit under the Cardassians, I wanted to go back to Kessik IV and forget everything that had gone on.

“You have a meeting with the prefect tomorrow” I was surprise that she knew that. I hadn‘t told anyone exactly when my next meeting with Dukat was to be.

“How do you know that?” The redhead scoffed, and I suddenly felt like I’d made a mistake “Look, red, if you don’t need an Engineer then fine, I’m sure I can convince Dukat to let me leave the system if I threaten to get the UFP involved, I am a Federation citizen”

“The Federation won’t come here” Red said, and though I knew she was right, it was all I had to hold on to if the resistance couldn’t help. “I’ll try and arrange it, but we can’t remove you from the station before your meeting with Dukat”

“Why not!” I demanded, my temper flaring, I tried to damp it down, but I knew I was failing, she snapped he fingers, and I went back to eating my soup, thinking about the upcoming meeting with Dukat. “There is a chance I’ll get sent to a prison camp you know?”

Red sighed, and I shook my head, unsure how this was going to work if she wasn’t interested in helping, I needed something, or I was likely to die, I knew that. Even with the help of the resistance, my life wasn’t guaranteed, and I may never live to see outside of the Bajoran system. “Torres, believe me, we know. Our contacts have heard Dukat’s plans, and that’s why it would be too risky to remove you”

“Risky for who, you, or me?” I asked, sounding more impatient. I was dirty, I was tired, and I didn’t have time for people who weren’t going to help me. If I was in this alone I needed to know, so I could start planning for it.

“Both” she said simply and stood up. “When you return from your meeting, summon us, one of us will be along. I’ll pass your details on next meeting. I’m going back to Bajor soon anyway” I heard her move away, but I didn’t look up until I was sure I was alone. I finished my soup, and looked around. Feeling uncomfortable. I had saved up my water rations so that I could actually shower before meeting Dukat again. All I could do now was hope that I’d make it through the next meeting with Dukat, otherwise I would either be killed on the spot, or sent to a prison camp, and I wasn’t happy about either of those options.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, originally, this and the next chapter were all one, but it was 7 pages long and too much! So I split it, and I think it's worked out pretty well.
> 
> These are the chapters where it earns its ratings. So if you don't like squick, I recommend not reading.
> 
> Lyrics: Scars - Papa Roach

**_And my scars remind me  
That the past is real_ **

I tried to forget what today was, I kept my head down in the meal line, using my hair to hide as much of my forehead as I could, but it didn't take them long to find me, I fought as they grabbed hold of me, but unlike the last time they grabbed my arms and pushed me along. I knew fighting and calling for help was pointless. So I just let them push me, pushing back whenever I could. Trying desperately to get free.

I was held outside a different room than the last one I'd been taken to, the guards not letting me go for even a second, until they pushed me into the small room. It was clearly an office, with a desk, and two chairs in one corner. I didn't make a sound, having already gained plenty of scars from the last week of disobeying they guards. I didn't need more.

Dukat was sat behind the desk, clearly studying something on the display. He looked up, and the grin that spread across his face made the blood freeze in my veins, and sent those shivers down my spine. "Ah, B'Elanna, I trust you've had a productive week down in Ore Processing. Have you considered my offer?"

"Which offer was that" I growled at him, stalking up behind the chair. Subconsciously massaging my side where the guard outside had slammed me with his disrupter, feeling the pain in my recently healed ribs. I was certain that playing along with Dukat would probably lead to my death, but the way I was looking at it right now, whatever way I went I was likely to die.

He let out one of the most insincere chuckles I'd ever heard, and I could tell, suddenly, that he wanted me to accept his offer, but I already knew, that there was no chance that was going to happen. I didn't want to be a Cardassian lacky, or his concubine."Now, I know the hours are long and the work is hard down in Ore Processing, but I find it hard to believe you've forgotten my rather generous offer." His eyes looked me up and down, as I thrust my hip out defiantly. "Please, sit. I'm sure you're tired."

I just frowned and looked at him, putting my hands on my hip, not wanting to look like I was tired, though that wasn't far from the truth, honestly, I was exhausted. "How would you know about the hours and work in ore processing." I scoffed, knowing he tried to avoid going down there as much as he could. "I tried not to think about your offer."

"Now, B'Elanna, I'm Prefect of Bajor and I run this station. You think I don't have eyes and ears in every part of the station? I know processing ore is hard work." He just looked at me again, and then stood and took a few steps across to the replicator "would you care for something to drink? Blood wine, perhaps?" I frowned, glad to see a part of their intelligence had failed, I hadn't drunk blood wine since my jak'tahla.

I looked at him, and moved slightly the closer he approached, keep as equal a distance as I could. "Water will be fine" I turned to the sofa that was placed at the far end of the room and sat on the edge, hoping that if I looked relaxed, he'd assume I'd made my mind up, and would allow me back to the promenade, and maybe even home. "I'm not fooled Dukat, what is in it for me if I offer you my engineering services?"

He stood at the replicator and ordered quietly, "Kanar. Water." I watched as he walked over, and sat just a little closer to me than needed on the sofa, ha made a great show of tasting the water before handing it to me. Then he just looked me up and down, my heart started thundering in my chest, feeling like he could see through me. "Well, first, you'll be given your own quarters. We're also prepared to offer three slips of latinum per day you work. You won't find a more generous salary on this side of the quadrant."

"Salary doesn't bother me much." I turned to him with a gentle shrug and what I hoped seemed like an easy smile, as if I was letting him into my confidence "honestly, I don't want to work for the Cardassians, Dukat. And I definitely don't want to work for you." I leant a little further towards him, hoping that my instinct was sending me the right way. "You're a liar, a cheat, and the most insincere man I've ever come across."

He smiled a little at that, I saw from the corner of my eye as I pulled back. "Well then, let me rephrase that." He took a sip of his drink, and inclined his head toward my water, I took a sip and leant back, putting the glass on the floor. "If you don't accept this offer, there's a good chance you may be transferred off the station."

"So, is this a _"if you work for me, I'm better than anywhere else"_ type deal?" I shook my head, and saw his grin, a smile that made me wonder what died when he smiled.

"Consider it more of a _"work for me, or end up on the surface in a labor camp."_ deal" he took a sip of his drink, and I felt his eyes scan my face, as his hand lifted to the side of my face "Although it would be a shame to lose such beauty as yours to a labor camp."

I felt the shudder that ran through my body at those words, it wasn't the first time he had implied that he found me attractive, and it wasn't something I was surprised by, but it was something that made me acutely uncomfortable. "I think I'd rather be in a labour camp" I blurted before I thought, and almost immediately wanted to take back the words as I heard his chuckle.

"Am I really so repulsive?" For just a moment I saw a look of genuine offence, but he pushed it down, and that one humanising moment terrified me more than it made me feel at ease. I sensed the change in the room in that moment. "I don't want to send you to a work camp. I don't have as much power in the camps, I can't protect you there like I can here. And it's there that you'll need protection. My fellow Cardassians don't have the same… restraint… as I have."

"You're still Cardassian" I leant back again, shifting a little further towards the end of the sofa "If you don't want to send me to a work camp, you don't have too. You're the prefect, you do what you want." I knew that sounded naïve, but I was also sure that he could really do whatever he wanted.

"Ah but there's the problem. If you won't cooperate, what choice do I have? Central Command isn't too fond of you. You're an unknown variable. They would much prefer that-" He made a movement, and in the direction he pointed was his disrupter, secured to his belt. "I simply dispose of you."

I almost burst out laughing, I was willing to bet my life that the Central Command didn't even know I existed, but Dukat wanted me to be afraid for my life. There was no fear for something that was no longer in my control though. He looked at me, and I wasn't sure exactly what he wanted from me. "A 20 year old Klingon is an enemy to central command Wow, Dukat, you're desperate to keep me." I lowered my voice to a dull growl, so he would have to strain to hear me "I've already accepted I'm going to die in this system, if that is by your hand, by another's or by an accident… that's in your hands, isn't it?"

When he lowered his voice, it came out as a hiss, which was far more sinister than had he growled in response. I had never thought of Cardassians as being particularly snake like until that moment. "Now there you overestimate the blame I would take. I could snap your neck right here and now and blame it on Glinn Damar and I would feel no remorse." He laughed at his own little joke, but I just glared at him. He wanted more from me, I could tell that. "But I'm having far too much fun talking."

I smiled a little at his threats, and I also knew that raising to his provocation would be me signing my own death warrant. So instead I spoke, laughing derisively when I thought about Damar, and how he had wanted me dead since my first day on the station. "Oh please, Damar wouldn't get close enough to snap my neck. What would you want out of me if I stayed, Dukat."

He lifted the scaled ridge that would have been his eyebrow had he been human. "Implying there's something I want." he chuckled again, and my blood froze at the predatory gaze he gave me. "How about you take a guess, B'Elanna."...


	5. Chapter 5

I thought back on his last comment. "How about you take a guess, B'Elanna". My guess was that he wanted far more than my engineering ability. He was right. I knew what he wanted. "You have no right to use me." I stood up and paced across the room, trying to get away from him, even if I knew the door wouldn't open.

I heard his laughter, one of the most evil sounds I had ever heard, I clawed at the door until I heard him speak "I've no right?" He walked across the room, and I turned, watching him as he advanced on me, taking a step in time with his words "You're not much of one to be speaking of…" he stopped in front of me, and looking down at me, then I spotted the movement out of the corner of my eye, too late to make a move "rights, miss Torres."

I staggered sideways, bringing my hand up to my cheek, feeling the blood dripping down. I looked up at him and spat "Is this supposed to convince me to stay. You can't talk me into it, so now you beat me into it?"

He sneered, and my heart sped up again, my Klingon half taking control of me, I stood my ground as he moved closer to me again, backing me towards a corner "No, simply reminding you that I have every right to do whatever it is I may want. And you, my pet, have none."

I growled, low in my throat, and felt like a cornered animal. "I'm no pet of yours"

It all happened in seconds. He was in front of me, and then he was pinning me to the wall. His face was in my hair, taking a deep breath and sighing. "You are far more intoxicating than even the finest Kanar could dream of being."

"Get away from me!" I shouted, pushing him away from me just enough to duck under his arm, I span away, trying to get to the opposite side of the room. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, securing me against his front, he held me securely there. I could feel has breathing on the back of my neck, causing the hair there to stand on end.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, B'Elanna. I was so looking forward to a fight." his fingers scraped across my chest, above the low vest top I'd been given for the work details. I felt my anger rise in direct proportion to the fear in my mind.

I made slow and deliberate moves, lifting my leg so slowly he wouldn't notice. "Is that what you want? Want me to be a good little Klingon for you. Pet Klingon? That's what you want?" I brought my foot down as hard as I could, and I felt his arms loosen enough for me to scramble away from him "Well it's not going to be me."

His laughter in response was the first honest laugh he had given, I could see his excitement that he'd finally riled me up to my breaking point, "Finally, some of that delicious anger your species is so well known for." He approached me again, much slower, keeping back and holding unwavering, disturbing eye contact with me. He shrugged and chuckled again as I turned my head away "How about a deal. If you can best me, I'll let you leave. But if not, you're mine."

I started pacing, moving in a random direction so he couldn't catch me easily. "How about a different deal, you let me go, and I won't kill you."

He got even closer. "Implying you could kill me. I'd love to see you try." He grabbed my shoulder so tightly I knew I'd find a bruise there in a few hours. I tried to push away, but he held me tight, not giving me an inch "Though it would be a pity if I had to kill you. You would be such an… interesting comfort girl. You've been fun to break." his voice dropped to a whisper as he leant forward, his mouth next to my ear as he pulled me to him again "I could have you in an instant if I wanted."

I growled at the idea he'd broken me. I had no intention of giving him what he wanted. "What makes you think you've broken me Dukat. I'm not your pet" I fought harder, trying to step away from his caustic embrace. He just strengthen his grip slightly. I felt my face contort into a snarl "I will never be your pet. I'd rather die."

He chuckled, and for a moment, I forgot where I was as the fear made me pause in my struggles. "Your humanity betrays you, B'Elanna. I can hear the fear in your voice, I can smell it on you." He suddenly tugged me closer to him, his arms wrapping around my back, and his mouth beside my ear "That can be arranged. But make no mistake, the time leading up to your death will be the worst of your life if you do not cooperate." I shook as I felt his tongue on my ear for just a second, then he let me go, the movement so sudden I almost dropped to the floor. He spread his arms and motioned for me to attack "Best me, and you've earned your freedom. Let's see what you've got, Klingon." His voice became angrier, but now I was free I started thinking about the self defence training from the academy.

I dropped into a defensive crouch halfway across the room from him, keeping my centre of gravity as low as I could, moving slowly around him. "My humanity is the real thing that intrigues you Dukat. You know my Klingon side is too close to yours." I just watched him, formulating a plan of attack, some way that I could get to his weapon. If I killed him, I'd probably die, but nobody else would suffer from his evil.

"Think about it, B'Elanna. Think of the glory you and I could bring to the Cardassian Empire." I shuddered a little, but he didn't notice, he walked back towards his desk and unclipped his disruptor from his belt, putting it into a compartment in the desk "There. Now the odds are a little more even." He looked down at me, a gleam in his eyes that would have terrified me had I not been filled with adrenaline. "What's the matter? Scared?" He goaded, and I felt my control slipping.

I stayed in my crouch a few seconds longer, and then started at a run toward him, at the last possible moment I span, his strike missing me, and I ended up behind him. My arm around his neck. I whispered into his ear as I pulled him backwards "is this what you wanted? The Klingon dancing around you, fighting you?"

Even as I held him, I saw the flaw in my attack, and his grunt told me he knew it too. "You'll have to do better than that, B'Elanna." He leant forward, picking me up off the floor and slamming me against the wall behind him. The impact forced me to let go, and as he took a few steps away from me, turning back and looking at me with another of his chuckles "You'll have to do better than that."

I slowly pulled myself to my feet, then took a few slow steps towards him. He didn't make a move to attack, so I stepped closer, dropping my voice far lower than it normally was. "What would you like me to do, Dukat? Bite, kick…" as I got a few steps closer, I dropped to talking in a whisper "you still have an advantage, you're wearing armour, I only have my body, and too much damage would mean you cast me aside anyway"

"You're starting to understand that it's just not fair, aren't you? How do I know you don't have something hidden on you, a shiv made from some tool you mistakenly were allowed to use? No, my dear, the armor stays on." I smiled as he stepped away from me, the first sign of a retreat he had shown.

I spread my arms wide, smiling at him. "Search me. Go on?" I laughed, a much higher, more sarcastic sound than I expected. "Scared what a barely adult Klingon could do to you, are you. You want the galaxy to think you're so tough, when you're undone by one simple girl." I took a few steps, then lashed out, my fist landing against his cheek. He staggered a little as I finished my sentence "who has no weapons or armour,"

It took only seconds for him to get hold of me and pull me to him again, he brushed my hair from my ear, and I felt his words more than heard them. "You don't get it, do you? You don't stand a chance. I could destroy you with both arms tied behind my back. Blindfolded. I just want to see what you can do."

I froze, then started struggling, trying to force him to break his grip. I cried out "I don't know what you want from me!"

"You know exactly what I want from you, B'Elanna." Somehow he managed to secure me with one arm, and he lifted my chin with the other, far gentler than he would of expected. My stomach churned as he kissed me, I began to disconnect from my body when he finally pulled back "You know exactly what I want."

After a few seconds of his staring I started struggling again, he held me in such a position that I couldn't kick him, or get away. "You know you aren't going to get that."

"Are you sure about that?" He rested his head on my shoulder, and I continued trying to push him away. "You don't seem to be in the position to deny me."

"You would really force the issue, when you have so many women who do it for nothing."

"I like a challenge. You're not going anywhere, accept your fate, B'Elanna." I couldn't keep up the bravado any longer, I suppressed a sob that had been building up, but suddenly I was dropped to the floor, and I felt a boot land in my side as I began crawling away. I felt another of my ribs pop as a second kick landed against my side. "Pathetic. Truly pathetic. I was expecting far more of a challenge from you. You're more human than you let on."

I crawled to the wall slowly pushing myself up on it, ignoring the pain in my ribs "You're exactly what the Bajorans say you are. You're an evil man." I spat, and he laughed, all traces of civility gone from his face.

"My dear, you have no idea. It is a pity you couldn't cooperate. I could have saved you from great pain, great hardship. But now" he walked forward, and I prepared myself, I felt 3, 4 blows land on my face, and more throughout my body. I disconnected myself from the pain. However, long later, he stopped and looked at me "I'm afraid I'm going to have to recommend that you be moved to the Batal Labour Camp."

He turned and walked to the desk, pushing myself up the wall took more effort than I had ever thought it would. My breath came in ragged gasps as I tried to battle the pain. I looked at him as he smiled at me, clearly enjoying my pain "I'd rather be there than with you."

"I'm sure you think so, now. Five days at Batal and you'll want out. Just hope I'm feeling generous when you do."

I managed to get myself up, but taking a step was too much, I fell back to the floor, but looked up at him over the edge of the desk "I'll never be what you want me to be, Dukat. I'd rather die with the Bajorans than live with you."

He gave me the coldest look I had ever received, as though he was looking on some lesser animal. His voice matched his eyes when he spoke, cold and calculating "Then I hope you suffer. And I hope your death brings you no honour, Klingon." He hit the contact on his wrist, and seconds later I was being pulled to my feet by his guards

He walked to the door to watch me leave, and as I approached him I growled "Remember me Dukat, remember me as the one who got away. The one who refused to do your bidding." I fought against the guards as they practically dragged me from the room. I shouted the one truth I still knew "My honour is satisfied!"

His response was swallowed as the doors shut, and I fell limp, unable to do anything. I heard the voice of Damar as he ordered "Make sure the Klingon will survive. Then send her to Batal".

Then, I heard nothing else.


	6. Chapter 6

Sounds returned to me first. I remembered little since leaving Dukat's room. I felt the swelling around my jaw and as I looked to my hands I saw the dried blood, I could still taste blood in my mouth, though I was sure that was my imagination. Just as I started settling back on the floor I felt another sharp poke on my leg, and a hushed but harsh whisper. "You, Klingon, wake up"

I groaned inwardly, having been fed up of being called "the Klingon" for much of the last two weeks. I pushed myself into a sitting position, suddenly feeling the subtle vibrations of a moving ship. I was willing to bet it was going at sublight speeds. I looked to the young Bajoran man who had poked my leg, fixing him with a glare"I have a name"

"I don't care." He pulled me further upright, and the woman beside him passed me a small container of water "this is yours. The detail is coming, you need to be sat up where they can see your hands or you'll be killed" he watched me drink, and then settled against wall beside me, the woman shrinking back behind him again. I still felt all my bruises, wondering how many of my injuries they had actually healed.

His phrase gave me a reason to chuckle darkly, shaking my head, and thinking back over all the miniature disasters that had marked my journey to this ship. The redirected transport to Bajor, the interviews with Damar and Dukat, my week in ore processing. I shook my head as I realised that this was just "They are going to kill me soon anyway."

"Not before we get to Batal" the harsh whisper came from the other side of me, but the older Bajoran moved off before I could ask, I looked back to the first man, lowering my voice to match the level of the other low conversations on the freighter, everybody there looked as hungry as I felt. There were children there, two or three years old, and all were looking at me with some level of suspicion.

"What's Batal?" I asked, and watched as all the Bajorans around me shared looks of fear and distaste, the dark haired man in front of me moved away, I could see the scars on his hands and face, common amongst Bajorans who didn't show the proper respect to their Cardassian overseers. This was probably not his first time there. I knew if I looked at my own face, I'd probably have similar scars, from the beatings Damar and Dukat had given me. Healing just enough from one that the other would build on the initial scars.

The woman who had handed me the water finally spoke, her voice was much softer than I expected, and she looked weary, I wondered how many times they'd been in camps before. "The prison camp on Bajor you're going to spend the rest of your days at." she whispered, calmly taking my hand, the first genuine physical contact I'd had in months from someone who didn't want something from me. I almost cried at the relief of feeling like I was in this.

"Are there often other races in these camps?" I asked, it was something I had always wondered, the Cardassians weren't the most hospitable of races, and they arrested plenty of people who weren't Bajoran, most were never heard from again. I gave them both a small smile, and then spoke to the group, most of whom shied away. "My name is B'Elanna, B'Elanna Torres"

"Teroh, Anjah Teroh. This is my wife, Meril." The first couple replied, both going quiet as a group of Cardassians came to the door. I moved myself round and in front of them slightly, they were both so scared and small, I felt a strange need to protect them. The first people who had reached out to me in this system.

I dropped my voice almost as low as it could go. Leaning forward a little so only the two of them could hear me. "Teroh, I have no intention of dying for these Cardy's." I snarled the name, and only a second later I felt the first poke of a barrel in my back. I held my hands where they could see, and he moved on, but not before giving me another hard poke.

Teroh dropped his voice to match the level I'd been speaking at, even as he followed the guards with his eyes. The fear and inevitability in his tone made me feel momentarily defeated. "We all will, you'll be their favourite. They always torture us, but you're Klingon…" I held up a hand, finally feeling the need to correct them. I had never been fond of being called Klingon, and I wanted it to stop

"Half-Klingon, B'Elanna"

"That's what stopped Dukat killing you. We all heard about what happened, so few stand up to him" Teroh shook his head. "You think what Dukat did was vile, you have no idea what awaits you at Batal. Your only hope is the resistance"

I shook my head, and thought back over my disastrous meeting with the red-headed resistance fighter whose name I had never learnt. I chuckled darkly before looking to the floor. "Then I'm dead" I muttered, and leant back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I apparently forgot to update this when my mood took a turn to Enterprise, anyway. I shall try and get this updated til it's end point! It is finished... I just suck at updating on here.

  
_**All this time spent in vain** _   
_**Wasted years, wasted gain** _   
_**All is lost, hope remains** _   
_**And this wars' not over** _   


The first thing I noticed about Batal was the sand. It clung to everything, every bit of skin and blood, every scrap of clothing and hair. It got into the injuries I had, and caused brief spasms of pain whenever I moved, but I'd already learnt that if I wanted to live, I would just have to work and try and keep my head down. It hadn't really worked so far, two of the guards had taken to choosing me as their favourite pet. I could always tell when one of them was approaching. Their boots were a little quicker than the others. I had been listening to the boots on the solid floor above me for the last ten minutes. I was glad of how this little workstation was hidden away, but it was well designed, there was no way I could get into the mainframe. I looked up as I heard the barked order from above. "Klingon get up"

Rather than head up, I looked back and sat on my haunches, knowing that I'd need to go up before long, or the beating would just be worse. I put my tool down and breathed deeply before climbing the ladder. "I'm busy, torture someone else"

"I want to talk to you" the burly guard said, pushing me away from the ladder and out into the open compound. I could see the Bajorans around busy themselves with whatever menial task they had to do, even as I felt the first blow land. I allowed myself to go blank and limp, falling to the ground before sitting myself up and slowly getting to my knees, ignoring the pain around my already bruised eye.

"And I already said, I'm busy, realigning your power array" I shot back again, holding the bottom of my shirt so that my balled fists weren't as obvious. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to my feet.

"I said up" as he settled me on my feet with one hand, a backhanded blow from the other sent me flying again, as I landed I crouched and spat blood to the floor, my face pounding while I fought to stay conscious. My weakened state making it harder to ignore all the cuts, bruises and breaks in my body from the repeated beatings of the last month. Was it really only a month since I got to Terok Nor. I slowly pushed myself to my feet, and turned back to the glinn who had taken to making my life a living hell.

"You will have to explain to Gul Russett why there is still a phase variance in the power array." I stated flatly, and without saying another word he stalked away, I stumbled back to my little hole, only myself and the Bajorans were small enough to fit into the area, it was often where some workers would come to sleep. I sat down and smiled as Meril slid down the ladder with a bowl of water and a rag. "Meril, I can't. That's an entire days rations"

"You can share yours with me. You have a nasty gash, it needs to be cleaned" I stopped trying to fight her off, feeling the blood trickle down my face. She hummed as she cleaned my cheek, but stopped and turned as Teroh and another man slid into the room in much the same way as Meril had a few minutes earlier. I watched as the new man looked me up and down, then shook his head.

"She looks about a day away from death" he spat, turning to Teroh, Meril back away as I sprang to my feet, the quick rest I'd had giving me as much of my energy back as I ever got without sleeping.

"Your death maybe" I said, walking towards them, just in time to see the smile and sarcastic laughter on the new man's face. I didn't know what it was, but something about him put me a little on edge, and I made a mental not to keep my guard up around him. It didn't matter at all to me what he was doing there, unless he was there to help us all escape.

"You haven't seen her fight them. She's trustworthy" Teroh stated, and I fell in next to him, Meril slowly approaching us too, having left the water in the corner of the room. The man nodded at us both and turned around, calling a few more men and women down into the little area where I generally worked.

"What's going on?" Meril asked, I looked around the assembled Bajorans and knew that this was a big moment now. Something was happening, and my hope of one day seeing the Federation again was reignited.

"The resistance are coming" Teroh stated, and everyone in the room nodded, I felt my spirit begin to strengthen again. I listened to the plans. Agreeing I could set a timer on when the shield grid would fail, seemingly randomly. The plan seemed to crystallise, even without help. I found out that the same group had liberated several camps. They were the experts at this, so I was content to sit back and do what I could.

The group started to separate, and as they did I spoke up for the first time. "When?" A dozen eyes turned to me, and the leader smiled. Watching as everyone paused. I nodded asking to go on, hoping that they would say it was soon. It was sooner than I expected.

"Tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

  
_**Say your goodbyes if you got  
** _ _**Someone you can say goodbye too  
** _ _**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
** _ __**Oh well I guess we're gonna find out**   


The sound of weapons fire jerked me awake. The whispers of the women and children hadn't been enough to wake me. I hadn't expected the raid to be so early, but the noises showed that clearly the resistance were here. I crouched making my way to the entry, checking the time on the console there, and seeing that my night of sabotage hadn't yet been repaired enough for the Cardassian garrison to call for reinforcements.

I signalled to the fighter at the base of the hole to the upper floor, and accepted the weapon off him. There were no words to exchange. The guttural growl of a Cardassian passing caused me to put a hand against the wall, my ears focusing on the movement on the floor above. They could tell me more than my eyes in the perpetual darkness of the corridor.

"I'm going up" I mouthed to the guards, climbing the ladder as quickly as I could, slipping into the shadows along the sides of the stoney corridor. The rough walls perfect to cover my movement, heading towards the opening, the morning twilight still blanketing the area before the early dawn light took over this part of the province.

I reached the mouth of the corridor, and was met with two shots across the front of the opening, ducking and heading toward the closest cover, the broken nacelle of a small shuttle. Laying myself flat against the ground I took aim, firing at the first Cardassian I saw, hitting him squarely in the chest, right above the Cardassian heart. The Bajoran he was pursuing didn't even pause before jumping behind a jagged piece of roofing that had fallen from that barracks.

As soon as there was a break in firing for a moment, I dived up, running towards where I could hear more of the fight. An explosion rent through the air, knocking me flying off my feet. I landed in a heap, and as a shot whistled over my head I dived towards my gun, but before I reached it there was a foot on it. I looked up and into the face of one of the glinn's who had taken to using me as a punching bag.

"I knew you would be involved, Klingon" was the first thing he snarled at me, before his foot connected with my chest, sending me spinning. As my body reacted to the infusion of adrenaline, I span away from his second attack, using it against him, watching as he stumbled a second. I used the minute disorientation to my advantage, landing a solid kick in the small of his back, pushing myself backward with the movement. Then I fell to the floor, a hand clamped around my foot, pulling me away from the only weapon in range, and toward him. I fought only a token amount until he'd pulled me closer, when I kicked out, breaking his nose and causing him to pass out unconscious.

"Not bad Torres!" was shouted as a group of fighters raced passed me. I grabbed my phaser, and disarmed the glinn before running after them. Diving to the floor as another explosion sent debris across the open space where I'd just been stood. I stood up and looked around the devastation of the area for a long moment, my head spinning at the scope. "Get down!" Came another shout, and I ducked as the shooting started again, so close I felt my hair move as the bolt of energy flew over my head. I scrambled behind the hull plating that was held against a communications mast. I shot into a crowd of runners, making sure I only hit the Cardassians.

The air was full of dust, sand and the smell of death. The sounds of the battle getting more distant as the Bajorans pressed into the camp. The perimeter was mostly clear now. The bodies of the victims carelessly left where they had fallen. As another explosion sounded at the far end of the compound she followed the sounds, the shouting and the weaponsfire, I was almost there when I spotted a familiar figure laid on the ground. Teroh, the closest thing I had to a friend here, I felt for a pulse, but I already knew, there wouldn't be one. Taking a deep breath I let out a bellow, letting the honoured dead know, there were new warriors storming the fields of Sto'Vo'Kor this day. I'd never been one for following tradition, but I didn't know the death rites of the Bajora.

I stripped Teroh of his phaser and looked down at him, tears stinging my eyes as I turned away and raced into the fight. Many had abandoned their weapons, I saw more hand to hand fights than anything else. I took a couple of shots towards Cardassians who looked like they were bettering their Bajoran counterparts.

Suddenly, I was dragged backwards, an arm around my throat. I grasped at it, trying to free my airway. I kicked what little I could reach. As the scene swam in front of me I had the sensation of falling. When my body hit the ground I took a couple of deep breaths, as I rejoined the fight I felt the wait of the soldier on top of me. I shoved him off, and tried to push myself up. As I fell back again a hand wavered on the edge of my vision.

I reached out and took the lifeline, settling on my feet and taking another deep breath, seeing that all around me the Cardassians were being overrun. I looked to my rescuer, and I felt my jaw drop. "Red?"

"Did you miss me Klingon?" she asked, a sarcastically teasing glint in her eyes, and the look of a person who knew she had good timing. "What do you say we finish this job and get these people home?" I grinned, following her back into the melee. Glad to repay some of the damage.


	9. Chapter 9

__**Even angels have their wicked schemes  
** __**And you take them to new extremes  
** _**But you** _ _**'** _ _**ll always be my hero  
** _ _**Even though you** _ _**'** _ __**ve lost your mind**

I sat on the overlook. It was only ever safe to be out here after dark. It was only an hour or so from dawn, and I could already see the pinky light of the approaching light. I had helped the resistance in any way I could since the liberation of Batal, but I found myself thinking about home more and more, wanting to leave, but not sure where to go now. I heard the sound of boots scuffing in the entrance behind me, "I knew I'd find you out here" Nerys said, swinging her legs over the rock beside me, settling for a minute. She took a deep breath of the air and smiled at me. "I love the smell of the dawn. It's the only time of day where you would think we're free" I nodded and made a non-committal noise, I agreed, it was a peaceful place to sit and think, the valley below us still and quiet. She looked to me before she spoke again. "We've got you transport to Europa Nova. You can get transport to the Federation from there"

"How did you do that?" I stared at her, shocked that they had managed to get that for me. I knew that it was difficult to get out of the system, especially now that the Cardassians were closing their boarders tighter. There weren't many people who could get through, mostly traders.

"An arms dealer needs an Engineer for the return journey until he can pick up new crew. It'll get you out of Bajoran space, and you'll be back to your Federation before long" Kira looked to me, and shook her head "It'll be hard though, and he'll have to hide you to cross the border, but he's good at that. It's how we save some of our supposed war criminals." She shrugged and climbed up again, giving me a hand to standing.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you, for saving me." I smiled at her, and I could still feel the scars on my face and sides. I knew that surviving this had changed me, but I had never expected to leave the planet alive. "I was ready to die."

"You were lucky. And you pissed Dukat off." She laughed, and the sound was contagious, and before long I was laughing along with her. Even though I knew that, now, I was able to leave, and that I would be able to raise awareness.

"That didn't seem to be hard" I laughed again, shaking my head, but trying again to put thoughts of Dukat to the back of my mind. Kira grasped my hand, and clapped me on the shoulder before she stepped back towards the cave entry back to the resistance stronghold.

"The ship is just outside the base, stay this side of the mountain. Rian will walk you." She motioned to a teenage boy who smiled shyly at me. "Be safe B'Elanna, come back, when we have our planet back. I'll show you around"

"Thank you Nerys." I admitted, completely honestly, and turned, watching Kira as she took a couple of steps toward the cave opening again.

"I think I preferred it when you called me Red. Hurry, it'll be light soon."

"I owe you."

"Just tell people what it's really like here."

"I will." I nodded and took one last look across the the peninsula as she was led away.


End file.
